


Finger heart

by Miss_Sun27



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exploration in Miyagi day 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sun27/pseuds/Miss_Sun27
Summary: They just cant help themselvesA drabble
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14





	Finger heart

There is a bet going on between them, the one who able to make another one flustered is the winner. No exact gift for it but they make it an event to full fill each other wishes. Their members and managers know about this. Their competitive sides are showing but the truth is it some how keep their relationship fun. Okey, not to be sappy but they love seeing each other shy speechless self. They had to admit the jumps of fluttering heart each time their tricks go well is love that they can called theirs. Junmyeon is all about cheesy cold ahjushi jokes, he is damn proud of his 'talents' and sehun well he is all about of pulling out some tricks from poker face. 

Like today, sehun cant help it seeing his love of his life giving another cheesy yet lovely speech in stage for their fans, his feet move on his on coming closer to unsuspecting junmyeon, poking neck and pulling out a cute fingers heart, then waltz back to his place with serious face tho he cant help but laughing merrily when he saw junmyeon's flabbergasted face. Oh thats beautiful, the ever wellspoken confident leader of exo is at lost of words. A day to celebrate! Thats how he know he is the winner for today. Members and fans are cheering up for because of that. Sehun is the winner for today! Beware kim junmyeon but anyhow sehun will make the event memorable for two of them.


End file.
